dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF (Disasters GoOn's version)
Dragon Ball AF is a fictional sequel to Dragon Ball GT. It was started by a group of fans who wanted a sequel to Dragon Ball Z and GT. In my case, the show lasts for around 210 episodes, made up of 12 sagas, and four movies are connected with this show. History Back in 1997, a fan of Dragon Ball Z created the famous "Super Saiyan 5 Goku" image. This spread like wildfire, and soon, everyone started talking about a new series. But then, they later found out that it was all a fake. But this didn't end there, since fans wanted more. So, fictional stories about how it will go were created. Then, in 2003, Toyble created a dōjinshi, or fanmade comic, about the series. It showed the Z Fighters fighting Xicor, Goku's third son, who was an evil Saiyan god. Combined with Young Jijii's work, this spread like wildfire, developing into this today. Sagas Here are the official sagas that I created just for fun. Obviously, it's going to start with the Xicor and Super Xicor sagas. Here are the sagas. *Xicor saga: The saga, the first saga in this series, talks about Xicor arriving on Earth for the first time, forcing the Z Fighters to face this new threat. *Super Xicor saga: It's the conclusion to the story of Xicor. We see Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan 5's, and we see the real reason why Xicor is attacking the Earth. *Lord Ize Saga: Freiza's son, Lord Ize, has come to Earth in order to fight strong warriors. The Z Fighters are forced to fight this monster. Will they be able to defeat this monster? (based on Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF) *Meta-Broly Saga: Broly has been (sort of) revived, in the form of an android version of him named Meta-Broly. Can the Z Fighters stop this beast? *Super Dark Rage Saga: Rage, a super cyborg, has destroyed a military post and wants to put an end to all life on Earth. Can the Z Fighters stop him? *Evil Goku Saga: After an experiment goes wrong in Trunks' lab, an alternate Goku breaks free. Will Goku be forced to reach the ultimate stage of existence-Super Saiyan 100-in order to defeat this alternate Goku? *Karo Saga: An evil Super Tuffle, named Dr. Karo, wants revenge against the Z Fighters, so he's gathered the Black Star Dragon Balls and has made his wish. With a power level that exceeds a Super Saiyan 10's, can the Z Fighters defeat Karo? *Black Star Resurrection Saga: After learning that the Earth has only one year to live until it explodes, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Giru the robot all hop on the Time Machine and fly across the galaxy to get the Black Star Dragon Balls. They face many new threats, including Buster Blader and Hatchiyack. *Hell Saga: In this saga, it turns out that Karo had created a rift that released all the demons in Hell, causing the destruction of the Earth and chaos across the entire galaxy. Can Goku and Vegeta, along with Bardock, King Vegeta, and Nikos put an end to this nightmare. *Fire Race Saga: Several years after Goku stopped the senseless slaughter from Hell's worst demons, a new threat has come to Earth. The Fire-jins, a race that's an opponent to the Ice-jins, have come to Earth to destroy it, under the leader Heater. Can Bardock, plus four new fighters, save the day? *Ragnarok Saga: Ragnarok, Cell's brother, is causing mass death and destruction on a global scale. Can Bardock save the planet like he did a year earlier? *Ultimate Saga: Overlord, a guardian gone bad, has finally broken free from his crystal and is wreaking havoc across the universe. Not even Goku and Vegeta's best attacks are doing any damage to the monster. But Goku, who is capable of crossing dimensions, along with the guardians and Princess Celestia, has a plan. Will this plan work? (note: Princess Celestia is the princess of Equestria, which is the set of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Also, please note, Goku was able to do this ever since he first defeated Freiza. In other words, yes, this show is a crossover between My Little Pony and Dragon Ball Z, especially the Ultimate Saga.) Now, any questions? Dragon Ball AF